Sonamy Titanic Story
by sonxamy
Summary: Hey, this is James Cameron's version of Titanic! I LOVE Titanic and Sonamy, so i thought this would be a perfect story for Sonic and Amy (All characters belong to SEGA) Hope you enjoy! :)


**Hey, this is a Titanic Sonamy story, 'cos I LOVE Titanic and Sonamy and I've wanted to write this story for a while now!**

**They story line is exactly the same a Titanic; I don't think that I'm going to include any of my own dialogue.**

**Here's the characters:**

**Sonic The Hedgehog-Jack Dawson**

**Amy Rose- Rose Dewitt-Bukater/Dawson**

**Blaze The Cat- Ruth Dewitt-Bukater(Rose's Mother)**

**Shadow The Hedgehog- Caldon Hockley(Rose's Fiancé)**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower- Frabrizio De Rossi**

**Vector The Crocodile- Spicer Lovejoy**

**Cream The Rabbit- Trudy Bolt(The Maid)**

**Knuckles The Echidna- Thomas Ryan(Irish)**

**Silver The Hedgehog- Joseph Bruce Ismay**

**Rouge The Bat- Margaret 'Molly' Brown**

**Dr. Eggman- Edward Smith(Captain)**

**Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun- The Crew**

**Espio The Chameleon- Mr. Andrews**

"Sonic, how could you bet everything that we own!?" Hissed Tails. The Town clock could be heard chiming from inside the little pub. It was quarter to twelve. The bar tender was cleaning glasses and the townsfolk were sat drinking pints of ale, keeping themselves to themselves.

"When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose!" Replied Sonic, he picked up another card from the deck, "Alright boys, now's the moment of truth. Tails?"

"Nada!" Sighed Tails,

"Nothing?" Repeated Sonic, "Sven?"

Sven looked at Sonic and shook his head in disappointment. "Hah!" Sonic grinned to himself, "How about you?" He asked, turning to the final person at the table. The man smiled as he lay his cards down.

"Uh oh, two pair." Sonic looked down and shook his head; "I'm sorry Tails-" He began,

"Sorry!?" Interrupted Tails, "You bet everything we own! And now yo-"

"I'm sorry!" Sonic tried again, "But you're not going to see you're mum for a long time, 'cos we're going to America baby! Full house, boys!" Exclaimed Sonic with pure glee, as he jumped up from his chair and started dancing 'round with Tails, "Woohoo! Woohoo!"

The bartender looked up, just as Sven grabbed Sonic by his collar. Sven raised his clenched fist and brought it down. Sonic braced himself for the blow, however Sven hit his friend instead! "How could you be so stupid and bet our tickets!" Sven shouted!

Sonic burst out laughing, "Come on, Tails!" He shouted, "I'm going home!"

"I go to America!" Tails told everyone.

"No mate," The bartender interrupted, "Titanic's going to America, in 5 minutes."

Sonic and Tails glanced at each other, "Shit!" Announced Sonic, as they hurriedly gathered their winnings and ran out of the pub.

They both ran towards the gangway of the ship. Meanwhile, a posh car pulled up to the car park. A butler let out a young lady, with beautiful pink, flowing hair and sparkling jade eyes.

She looked up at the humongous ship in front of her, "I don't see what all of the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."

"You can be blasé about some things, Amy, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious," Said Shadow, as he too stepped out of the car. "Your daughter's far too difficult to impress, Blaze"

Blaze just gave an awkward laugh to this remark. She hoped her daughter wouldn't do anything to embarrass her! "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" She asked.

"It is unsinkable." Began Shadow, "God himself could not sink this ship."

"I thought you said that you were fast!" Sonic shouted to Tails over his shoulder, as they ran past a horse and carriage. Tails jumped up and used his two Tails to propel him to the gangway, by the time he got there, Sonic was waiting for him.

"I thought you were never gonna show!" Sonic joked, as the two ran up the plank shouting, "Wait!"

"Have you been through the inspection cue?" Questioned Bokkun.

"Of course!" Lied Sonic, "Anyway we don't have any licences, we're Americans!" Bokkun looked doubtful, "Both of us!" Finished Sonic. Bokkun looked them up and down, before nodding his head and gesturing them inside. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, y'know that?!" Yelled Sonic, as him and Tails ran down the corridors, to their room.

XXX

"Put the safe in there!" Ordered Shadow, pointing towards the bedroom, before he poured himself a glass of brandy.

Amy had all her favourite pictures dotted around various parts of the room. "Is it this one, Miss?" Asked Cream, the Dewitt-Bukater's private maid.

"No, it had a lot of faces on it" Replied Amy, searching the room. "This is the one."

"God, not those finger paintings again." Scoffed Shadow, as he walked into the room, "They certainly were a waste of money. "

Rose looked at Shadow, then to Cream, "The difference between Shadow's taste in art and mine, is that I have some. They're fascinating. It's like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic. "

"What's the artist's name Miss?" Cream asked

"Oh, Something Picasso." Replied Amy, somewhat daydreaming.

"Something Picasso?" Laughed Shadow, "He won't amount to a thing."

There was an awkward silence, as Shadow's right-hand man, Vector, walked in.

"He won't, trust me. At least they were cheap." He said, turning towards Vector to address him in a handshake.

A women, named Rouge, walked down the halls, with Decoe closely behind her, carrying her luggage. Her husband had struck gold some place up west, and she was what Blaze called 'new money.'

The next afternoon Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Silver and Espio were sat at a table, having lunch. "She's the biggest moving object made by man, in all history!" Exclaimed Silver. "Our master designer here, Espio, designed her from the steel plates up!"

"Well," Began the flattered Espio, "I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Silver's" Silver nodded his head and smiled.

The waiter approached Shadow, "Mmm, we'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce. You like lamb, right sweet pea?" Asked Shadow.

Amy turned her head toward Shadow and tried her best to change her frown into a warm smile.

Rouge looked at Shadow with disgust, "You gunna cut her meat for her too there, Shad?" She laughed at her own remark, Shadow just sat there, unamused. "Hey," She started, "Who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Silv?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes actually," Replied Silver, "I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury and, above all, strength."

Amy paused for a moment, lost in her own thoughts, "Do you know of Dr. Foed, Silver?" Amy asked sarcastically, "His ideas on the male preoccupation with size, might be of particular interest to you."

Rouge gave Amy a wide smile, showing off her fangs, while Espio sat there chuckling.

"What's gotten into you?!" Hissed Blaze, as Amy got up and left the table, leaving Espio and Rouge in fits of laughter.

On the other side of the ship; Sonic and Tails had left their room and had decided to go up to the promenade. They sat down on a nearby chair. Sonic pulled out the drawing pad that he always carried around with him and started sketching. An Irish man saw the two and walked up to them, even though Sonic could sense the man standing in front of him, he never looked up, just concentrated on his drawing. "You've got some talent there!" The man finally announced, Sonic found himself looking up at the red echidna, which stood in front of him, "Hey, I'm Knuckles The Echidna" Said Knuckles, before putting his tab in his mouth and extended his arm to shake Sonic's hand. Sonic shook it, "Sonic," He replied,

"And I'm Tails" Announced Tails. He too extended his arm out to shake hands with Knuckles.

"So, where are you guys from?" Inquired Knuckles, clearly curious.

"Well, I'm originally from America-" Began Sonic

"And I'm from Spain!" Finished Tails

"Ah," Laughed Knuckles, "Well I'm from Ireland, if you hadn't already guessed"

Just then Decoe and Bocoe, two members of the crew, walked past with a dozen dogs, "That's Typical!" Breathed Knuckles, "First class dogs come down here to take a shite!" He rolled his eyes, as he placed his fag on his lips and inhaled deeply.

"Ah," said Sonic, "Lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things" Knuckles laughed. Sonic opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced by what he saw. Up above him on the first class deck, was the most beautiful, outstanding, wondrous woman he had ever saw! He gasped at her beauty. Tails waved his hand in front of Sonic's face to try and wake him from his trance, but it was no use. Meanwhile Amy had noticed Sonic staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. She stood there, looking over the promenades; however she just couldn't shake of her watcher. She began to grow impatient.

Tails and Knuckles sat there laughing, "Ah, forget it boy'o" Began Knuckles, "You more likely to have angels fly out of your arse, then getting next to the likes of her!"

A black and red hedgehog, Shadow, walked up to Amy and grabbed her arm. She reluctantly followed his lead, back inside of the ship.

That night she was sat at dinner with the first class passengers. She saw her life flash before her, as though she had already lived it: An endless parade of parties, yachts and pole matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. She felt like she was standing in a crowded room, screaming at the top of her lungs, and no one even looked up!

XXX

Amy ran through the corridors, crying, towards the back of the ship. She opened the small gate to the 3rd class deck and continued down. She ran past several people, but none seemed to care. It was only when she ran past a seemingly empty bench, did Sonic look up and stare at the upset figure running in her red heels, towards the back of the ship. He slowly got up from his spot on the bench and ran after her.

Amy stopped at the statue, gasping for breath; she looked up towards the sea, and began to walk towards the railings. She gripped onto them and stepped up; she slowly lowered herself over the side and hung above the sea.

Suddenly a voice behind her called "Don't do it!" She quickly whirled around to see who the intruder was, "Stay back!" She shouted at him, "Don't come any closer!"

"Come on," Sighed Sonic, "Just give me your hand; I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are!" Amy snapped back at him. "I mean it. I'll let go!" She said, looking down at the sea again.

Sonic took one last drag of his figurate, and gestured to it, while looking at the sea. He stepped to the edge of the ship and threw his fag into the sea. He stood there, with his hands in his pockets, admiring the horizon. "No you won't" He replied, calmly.

Amy looked at him, astonished. "What do you mean 'no I won't'?" She questioned, annoyed. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't me!" She finished.

"Well, you would have done it already," Sonic shrugged.

There was silence, only the faint sound of the wind could be heard on the deck.

"Go away!" Snapped Amy once more, "You're distracting me!"

"I can't!" Sonic leaned in closer to her, "I'm involved now." He whispered in her ear, this sent chills through Amy's spine. He pulled back, "You let go, and I'm gunna have to jump in there after you!" He announced, taking off his jacket and shoes.

"D-Don't be absurd!" Protested Amy, "You'll be killed!"

"I'm not afraid of anything, I'll survive," Said Sonic.

"The fall alone would kill you," Amy pointed out.

Sonic sighed, "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't." He stopped as his tugged at his boot, "To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold!"

Amy blinked at him, "… How cold?" She questioned.

"Freezing," Replied Sonic, with a straight face, "Maybe a couple degrees over." He eventually managed to pull his shoe off. "You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?" Asked Amy.

"Well," Replied Sonic, "They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father; we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you...

"I know what ice fishing is!" Snapped Amy.

"Sorry." Apologized Sonic, "You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there... " He gestured with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean, "... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you.

They exchanged glances.

"Like I said," Continued Sonic, "I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" Shouted Amy.

Sonic laughed, "That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

She reached her hand back, he reached his forward, and he helped her back onto the deck.

"Whew! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog" He smiled.

"Amy Rose"

Sonic nodded, "Good to meet you Amy! C'mon!" He said, grabbing her arm. That's when it happened, that's when her heel got caught up in her lace dress and slipped.

Amy was, once again, hanging over the back of the ship, only this time Sonic had tight hold of her. "Sonic!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Hold on!" Sonic ordered, "Come on, pull yourself up, I've got you!"

"Sonic," She cried, "I can't!"

**CLIFFHANGER! :O**

**Although, I guess it's not much of a cliffhanger if you've seen the film, ah well!**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Hehe loads of quotes were included in this!**

**Notice that I cut out all the modem day shite!**

**Bye! XD **


End file.
